


All my lives with you

by ilizibeth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilizibeth/pseuds/ilizibeth
Summary: Every time Riley's eyes close he sees his life in another universe. To be honest it's about time he told someone about it, specifically the most important person.





	1. Prologue

You ever heard of the multiverse? It's this idea that there's infinite universes. 

Cool concept right? What's even better is that humans exist to come up with it, so by the law of averages there has to have been those same circumstances that created us in an infinite amount of those universes. Which means that lives have been lived in this universe that have been lived a thousand times over in other universes, but the best part is that they might not be exactly the same, but I know everywhere else, heck every when else ancient Egypt, the war of the roses, the titanic - I am always in love with you. 

I think that's what soulmates are. Everything that makes up you and I was formed in the heart of a dying star billions of years ago. The same star. Matter came together and ripped apart and eventually formed us, and now that matter, our matter needs to pull itself together again.


	2. You make a cute dragon (part 1)

Riley's whole life had been leading up to this point, of course no body told him that. He'd always thought his life was a bit sheltered, but he thought he just had overprotective parents. That was until his mother told him about the dragon. If the stories were true it was enormous, covered in dark red scales the colour of hell fire, had teeth as large as gravestones and wings which spanned the length of a street. Each.

So here he was tied to a tree in the middle of a forest clearing. In other words really not where he wanted to spend his coming of age, but the freezing cold night air and chafing restraints were far better than the ritual cleansing and blessing he went though over the last week. Although he had a sneaking suspicion that being a virgin sacrifice only got worse from here on out.

The trees around him rustled as he stood there… alert, feeling the rope bite at his wrists, the crumpled tree bark press against his back, his bare feet against the cool grass and earth and his "robes" aka the stupid cotton dress he'd been shoved into stick to his skin with the sheen of sweat that covered his body.

The trees began to shake as the wind picked up, Riley shivered causing the tree bark to scrape into his back. The wind disappeared suddenly and as Riley shocked gazed to see what could have caused the shift, flames surround him. The tree is circled. No escape. The flames lick nearly ten feet into the air they stand just far enough away not to cook Riley alive. He wonders if it was a miscalculation. The immense fire surrounding him becomes the least terrifying thing currently happening to Riley, when a claw reaches through the wall of fire towards him.

He doesn't scream. He swears he doesn't. Well, maybe he screams a little, but there's a giant paw ripping the rope that secures him to the tree and enveloping his still bound body. So can you really blame him?

As it turns out the forest is beautiful from a sky view and seeing that his village hasn't been burned to a crisp yet is reassuring. The fact that Riley gains this knowledge by looking though the razor sharp claws of a dragon is surreal in a way that nothing has ever been before. Not even the whole "hey son, we're going to sacrifice you to a dragon next week," conversation.

They eventually land after flying what must have been three days journey on foot in ten minutes. Riley was freezing cold although given that he was about to be torched by a dragon that probably wouldn't concern him soon. 

The dragon dropped him on the ground of what was in all likely hood it’s cave with a lot more care than Riley expected. He pushes his jet-black locks out of his eyes to gage his surroundings. A cursory glance showed him a gargantuan cavern filled with more treasure than Riley would have ever thought existed, the piles of coins were neatly arranged into perfect stacks against the cavern wall closest to him. The wall directly if front of him had some sort of armoury but all the swords and daggers there looked more ornamental and ceremonial than useful. Which was unfortunate given Riley's situation, not that him fumbling about with a sword would do much against a dragon but still. The floor in front of him seemed to consist of caskets filled with jewels and sorted into sections of every jewel Riley had ever heard of and some he had no idea about. The rest of the dragons hoard appeared to be piles and piles of gold with a few silver ones thrown in for good measure.

Other than treasure there was a huge area of animal skin rugs that looked so comfortable and several large torches burning on the walls. Oh, and a giant freaking dragon in the middle of it all. The dragon was roughly what the stories had described it's red scales however had copper tones and shimmered like precious gems rather than looking like they had been stained with the blood of thousands of innocent villages as one story had described them.

The dragons muzzle was angular and it let out little puffs of smoke as it stared intently at the human it had just acquired. It's eyes were a deep grey similar to the smoke it produced, and it's slit pupils were trained on Riley's every move. Riley was staring too though. Mostly at the spines running down the dragons back. Looking closely they had a finer quality to them than the sharp spikey things they had originally appeared to be. They were still sharp and down right viscous but the edges almost pleated and the ends curled delicately inward. Well if you're gonna get eaten by a dragon at least make it a pretty dragon. 

At this point the dragon huffed out a particularly large puff of smoke and looked at Riley with a perplexed expression. Wait expression? Riley did a double take. Apparently dragons have expressions, and he was confusing this one.

He had just been staring around the room for the past while. Maybe the other scarifies didn't stop to take in the scenery before they were eaten, but in his defence he was still in shock over the whole dragon thing in general.

The dragon moved it's tail around Riley and cradled him. His panic and confusion rose as the dragon moved to the soft bedding area he had so coveted, and gently set him down then lay down itself circled around him. Given the events of the day and the sheer exhaustion he was battling Riley gave up, closed his eyes and slept.

As the noon day sun beamed through the cavern door a large opening about fifty feet up the stone wall. Riley's eyes grudgingly opened. The dragon was no where to be seen. There was a clattering sound somewhere to his left then a soft "damn," that was weird.

In the full knowledge that curiosity killed the cat, Riley went to investigate. Probably not the wisest decision he had made but if someone else was here he had to know. He couldn't just leave them and run. That wouldn't be right, and besides he had no idea what was happening. Perhaps they would, so he moved cautiously along in the direction the sounds originated as he drew closer he heard more noise something like pots and pans clanging and soft sweet humming.


End file.
